The Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ) prevails, as the State of New Jersey's only National Cancer Institute (NCI)-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center, to satisfy the cancer research demands of one of the most diverse and densely populated States in our Nation. As a matrix and consortium cancer center that has been continuously funded by the NCI CCSG mechanism since 1997, CINJ conducts state of the art research, patient care, and outreach/education. CINJ is currently comprised of 161 members from a total of 32 academic departments who hold over $92.9 million total peer-reviewed support, $61.1 million annual direct support, $28.9 million total NCI support and $18.7 million annual direct NCI support (a 20% Increase in NCI support since the time of the last submission in 2004). Since the appointment of Dr. Robert S. DiPaola as center director in September, 2008, accrual onto investigator initiated therapeutic clinical trials has more than doubled; 17 new faculty were recruited in multiple areas including Basic Science, Clinical Science, Public Health Science, and Systems Biology/Bioinformatics; the Consortium relationship with Princeton University and Rutgers University was strengthened and formalized; the State's cancer registry and SEER contract was moved to CINJ; and an additional four recruitment searches were launched. CINJ now has six established Research Programs: Cell Death and Survival Signaling; Genomic Instability and Tumor Growth; Cancer Pharmacology and Preclinical Therapeutics; Clinical Investigations; Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention; and Cancer Prevention and Control. CINJ supports 14 Shared Resources, including: Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting; Functional Genomics; Transgenic and Knockout Mouse; Pharmacokinetics and Pharmacodynamics; Histopathology and Imaging; Biorepository Service; Bioinformatics; Biometrics; Research Pharmacy; Office of Human Research Services; Centralized Education and Training for Clinical Research Personnel; Small Animal Imaging (developing); Metabolomics (developing) and Epidemiology Services (developing). Overall, CINJ has a unique niche among NCI-designated centers, as it benefits from opportunities as a matrix cancer center and at the same time has State-wide authority beyond the University matrix, thus establishing an environment to foster and formalize a Vision of Transdisciplinary and Translational Research within and beyond the University matrix. We are requesting CCSG support for Senior leadership, Program Leadership, Planning and Evaluation, Developmental Funds, Administration, Shared Resources, Protocol Review and Monitoring, Protocol Specific Research Support, and Data and Safety Monitoring.